Idol:Time!!
Idol:Time!! (アイドル：タイム!!) is the first ED for Idol Time PriPara. It first appeared in Episode 141. Performers Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Itsuka wa kanaetaina♡ (Waku! Waku!) Dakara ne, oikakechau nda! (Saikō e appudēto!) Issho ni, hiraita tobira no (Chiku! Taku! Chiku! Taku!) Mukou de matteru "yumekawa" na sekai! Hajimari e no kauntodaun wa Mune no dokidoki wo kazoeta 1.2.3 dane! Ikō aidoru:taimu!! Toki wa kitto yume ni naru U~etchingu:yū! Shitte iru ndayo Ganbatta koto wa zenbu kirakira jueru ni natte Zettai ni kagayaichau no Dakara SING&DANCE atarashī sutēji de Konti:nyū! Asonjaou Kono kimochi, maiku wo tōseba hora ne♪ hirogatteku Tokei no hari, mawasou! |-| Kanji= いつかは叶えたいな♡（ワク！ワク！） だからね、追いかけちゃうんだ！（サイコーへアップデート！） いっしょに開いた扉の（チク！タク！チク！タク！） むこうで待ってる『ゆめかわ』な世界！ はじまりへのカウントダウンは 胸のドキドキを数えた1.2.3だね！ いこうアイドル:タイム！！時はきっと夢になる ウェッチング:ユー！知っているんだよ がんばったことはぜんぶ　キラキラジュエルになって ぜったいに輝いちゃうの だからSING & DANCE 新しいステージで コンティ:ニュー！遊んじゃおう このキモチ、マイクをとおせば　ホラね♪ ひろがってく 時計の針、まわそう！ |-| English= Hoping that it will come true one day♡ (Heartbeat! Heartbeat!) Therefore I will chase it now! (Updating to the best!) The door we opened together (Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock!) Is opposite to the "Dreamy-Cute" world! The countdown before the beginning Counts the heartbeat of my chest, 1.2.3! Let's go Idol:Time!! It is time to dream Watching:you! You should know that All efforts that had been made will become shining jewels Surely they will shine Therefore we SING & DANCE on the brand new stage Conti:nue! To play happily Through the mic, This feeling will ♪spread out as you see Let's make the minute hand spin! Full Version Romaji= Itsuka wa kanaetai na (Waku! Waku!) Dakara ne, oikakechau nda! (Saikō e update!) Issho ni hiraita tobira no (Chiku! Taku! Chiku! Taku!) Mukō de matteru "yumekawa" na sekai! Hajimari e no countdown wa Mune no dokidoki wo kazoeta 1.2.3 dane! Ikō Idol:Time!! Toki wa kitto yume ni naru ''Watching:You! Shitte iru ndayo Ganbatta koto wa zenbu Kirakira jewel ni natte Zettai ni kagayaichau no Dakara SING & DANCE Atarashī stage de Conti:nue! Asonjaō Kono kimochi, mic wo tōseba Hora ne♪hirogatteku Tokei no hari, mawasō! Iron'na omoide kara Mirai wa umarechau nda (Saikō e update!) Daijina koto wa kawaranai (Chiku! Taku! Chiku! Taku!) Yume e no henji wa "Kashikoma" de kimari! Negau koto ga start ni naru no Hashiridasu tame ni kazoete 1.2.3 tte ne! Ikō Idol:Time!! Toki wa kitto yume ni naru Let's Clock:Up! Motto tōku made Hibikasete ikitai nda Kirakira na harmony wo Mi~n'na tomodachi ni narō! Dakara SING & DANCE Atarashī stage mo Hop! Step!! Jump!!! Tobihaneyō Nando demo, kurikaeshite Kitto seichō suru ndane Tokei no hari, mawasō! Sōda yo Precious Time Ichibyō ga kasanatte, toki wa susundeku no Akogare dake janakutte Atarashī challenge e Step by Step! Tobira no saki e! (Kitto kanau nda yo Your Dream!) Ikō Idol:Time!! Toki wa kitto yume ni naru Watching:You! Min'na shitte iru yo Ganbatta koto wa zenbu Kirakira ni natteku nda Issho ni kagayaichaō! Dakara SING & DANCE Atarashī stage de Conti:nue! Asonjaō Kono kimochi, mic wo tōshite Ippai♪todokeyō ne Tokei no hari, mawasō! Hajimaru nda Brand New World! |-| Kanji= いつかは叶えたいな (ワク！ワク！) だからね、追いかけちゃうんだ！ (サイコーへアップデート！) いっしょに開いた扉の (チク！タク！チク！タク！) むこうで待ってる「ゆめかわ」な世界！ はじまりへのカウントダウンは 胸のドキドキを数えた1.2.3だね！ いこうアイドル：タイム！！ 時はきっと夢になる ウォッチング：ユー！知っているんだよ がんばったことはぜんぶ キラキラジュエルになって ぜったいに輝いちゃうの だからSING & DANCE あたらしいステージで コンティ：ニュー！　遊んじゃおう このキモチ、マイクをとおせば ホラね♪ひろがってく 時計の針、まわそう！ いろんな思い出から 未来はうまれちゃうんだ (サイコーへアップデート！) だいじなことは変わらない (チク！タク！チク！タク！) 夢への返事は 「かしこま」で決まり！ 願うことがスタートになるの 走り出すために数えて1.2.3ってね！ いこうアイドル：タイム！！ 時はきっと夢になる Let's クロック：アップ！もっと遠くまで 響かせていきたいんだ キラキラなハーモニーを み～んなトモダチになろう！ だからSING & DANCE あたらしいステージも Hop！ Step！！ Jump！！！　飛び跳ねよう なんどでも、くりかえして きっと成長するんだね 時計の針、まわそう！ そうだよPrecious Time 一秒がかさなって、時はすすんでくの 憧れだけじゃなくって あたらしいチャレンジへ Step by Step！扉の先へ！ (きっと叶うんだよYour Dream！) いこうアイドル：タイム！！ 時はきっと夢になる ウォッチング：ユー！みんな知っているよ がんばったことはぜんぶ キラキラになってくんだ いっしょに輝いちゃおう！ だからSING & DANCE あたらしいステージで コンティ：ニュー！　遊んじゃおう このキモチ、マイクをとおして いっぱい♪とどけようね 時計の針、まわそう！ はじまるんだ　Brand New World！ |-| English= Someday, I want to make it come true! (Waku! Waku!) That's why, I'll chase after it! (Update to the best!) Beyond the door we opened together (Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock!) Awaits a "dreamy-cute" world! The countdown to the start is starting To count to excitement, 1,2,3! Let's go to Idol Time!! This time will surely become our dream Watching:you! I know All of our hard work Will become a sparkling jewel That'll definitely shine bright! So I SING&DANCE! On a new stage! Contin:ue! Let's play Put this feeling into a mic Look at it! It'll spread out Let's turn the hands of time! From these various emotions A future is made (Update to the best!) But what's important doesn't change (Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock!) Our response to the dream Will definitely be "Capisce!" Our wishes turn into the start of something In order to start running, we count 1,2,3! Let's go to Idol Time!! This time will surely become our dream Let's Clock:Up! More, farther I want it to resound This sparkling harmony So everyone can be friends! So I SING&DANCE! On this new stage too! Hop! Step!! Jump!!! Let's fly out there No matter what, it keeps repeating So it can keep growing out Let's turn the hands of time! That's right, this is a precious time Once these seconds overlap, time goes on It isn't just an aspiration It's a new challenge Step by Step! Towards that door! (Your dream will definitely come true!) Let's go to Idol Time!! This time will surely become our dream Watching:you! Everyone knows Everything that we work hard on Will sparkle bright So let's shine together! So I SING&DANCE! On a new stage! Contin:ue! Let's play Put this feeling into a mic It'll reach everybody Let's turn the hands of time! It's starting, a Brand New World! Audio Gallery See Idol:Time!! - Photo Gallery and Idol:Time!! - Video Gallery Trivia Category:Music Category:OPs and EDs Category:Ending Themes Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Laala Category:Songs sung by Yui Category:Anime Category:Songs sung by Mirei Category:Songs sung by Sophie Category:Songs sung by Shion Category:Songs sung by Dorothy Category:Songs sung by Leona Category:Songs sung by SoLaMi Dressing